


big boobs... what?

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Pec Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chest fucking, cum facial, leon is submissive, rotom takes pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: raihan fucks leons pecs. that‘s it, that’s the story
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	big boobs... what?

**Author's Note:**

> i could not think of a geniune serious title and everytime i think of leons chest i think of that vid

Raihan rested his head on Leon’s chest as the champion typed away on his Rotom-phone, probably responding to some important email. After battling all day, defeating any gym trainer who dared to challenge him, he was exhausted. He didn’t even bother to take off his uniform, and neither did Leon.

He shifted his eyes, looking down at the design of Leon’s shirt. The chest underneath him was unusually soft against his head, but still firm. He brought his hand up, nudging it with his index finger. Leon —of course, —noticed, flashing him a confused glance for a moment before continuing with whatever he was doing on his phone. The gym leader took it as to continue, and he brought his hand and squeezed the flesh through the thin shirt he wore, sending electricity through Leon. He bolted upwards, a slightly offended look on his face.

“What are you doing?” Leon demanded, his face slightly flushed red. 

Raihan only shrugged, a dumb smile plastered on his face as he looked up at Leon. “I dunno. Your chest is soft, and I wanted to touch it.”

“At _least_ warn me before you do that!” He spluttered, shaking his head.

“Well, do you like it when I do it?” The gym leader smirked, leaning in a little closer. “I could continue if you’d like.”

“N-No! I-“

Before Leon could even finish his sentence, Raihan seized the opportunity and pounced on him. They both began to wrestle with each other for a moment as Raihan tried to pin him down. The champion grunted, being pushed against the mattress now. His rival was now sitting on his stomach, holding his arms down to the bed. He struggled for a moment, before going still, admitting defeat. 

The gym leader snaked his hands up, caressing his chest. A small squeeze was all it took for a squeak to escape Leon’s mouth. Immediately, he went fully red, putting his head in his hands in an attempt to cover it.

”What, you're sensitive here?” He chuckled, gripping the fabric around his nipple. All Leon could do was try his best to hold back a moan, feeling the heat ball up in his stomach. The gym leader continued, leaning in. He snaked his tongue across the cloth where his nipple was, loving the little gasps and moans that erupted from his rival. It was already showing through his thin shirt and he only just started. 

”Y’know...” Raihan leaned in, getting close to his ear. ”I could probably fuck them if you wanted me to.” He whispered. A whimper escaped Leon’s lips, flustered. 

He felt something hard press up against his ass, and he knew exactly what it was. Wow, Leon was easy to please, huh? Now Raihan was getting hard, mostly at the idea. He was just trying to get Leon flustered, but now that he thought about it...

The dragon tamer repositioned himself, now sitting on top of Leon’s clothed boner. He had a hand on his firm stomach to balance himself, the other hand on his thigh. With this, he growled out in an assertive tone. ”Tell me what you want me to do.” He began to slowly grind his ass against the bulge, the friction driving him crazy. His lover let out a shaky breath, practically death gripping the covers beneath him. 

”I-I want you to fuck me. Fuck my chest.” Leon blabbered, almost whispering. ”Please.”

Raihan smirked. The words alone were enough to send the blood rushing down, a ball of heat pooling in his stomach. Completely hard now, he grabbed the bottom of Leon’s thin shirt, slowly lifting it up. He was still in his champions outfit, the only thing missing was the cape and his shoes. It easily came off, and Raihan was face-to-face with his toned body. 

Now, Leon wasn’t overly muscular, but he wasn’t skinny either. He was perfectly in the middle, showing off his abs, and of course the main attraction. He must put some extra work into those pecs, because —lord Arceus have mercy, — they were big. Leon must’ve shaved recently too because the only hair he had was a bush of purple starting at his belly button and leading down to his crotch. Honestly, the sight of him alone, his number one rival, the champion, was enough to get him off. Pre-cum already started to soak through his uniform shorts and he hasn’t even touched his dick at all yet. 

With a swift motion, Raihan rolled down his shorts and boxers, his hard cock springing out effortlessly. He discarded them, tossing them onto the floor beside the bed frame. He now grinded his bare ass against Leon’s clothed boner, making both of them groan and unison. It was just him and the chest underneath him now.

A few lazy strokes against his cock and Raihan was ready. He positioned himself, and let it slide in-between the two pecs. Leon tipped his head back, his free hand snaking down to his own hard-on. 

And with that, he began to rock his hips. After a few thrusts, he realized it wasn’t enough. He wanted more friction. 

The gym leader brought his hands back, squeezing the chest together with his dick in-between them. He continued to thrust, the friction driving him absolutely insane. The sight of the champion underneath him moaning and whimpering as he fucked his chest was so good. Leon looked so good. He wanted to internalize this moment forever. Looking over, he spotted his phone laying next to them on the mattress. 

Leon didn’t even realize Raihan was taking pictures until he heard the loud _click!_ of his phone going off. He was too absorbed in his arousal that he didn’t notice until the sound knocked him out of his thoughts. 

“H-Hey! Don’t take pictures of me like this!” whimpered Leon, using his free hand to try and cover his face up.

“ _Relaaaaax_.~ I’m not going to post it. It’s just for future use.” Raihan winked, giving a hard thrust. Leon suppressed a moan. Arceus, Raihan was going to be the death of him.

A few more pictures later at tons of different angles and a couple more thrusts and they were both getting close, albeit Leon a lot closer then Raihan. His rival began to speed up with his thrusts, moaning and huffing Leon’s name. The fact that Leon could just get Raihan so worked up over such a mundane part of his body felt so good. His strokes sped up, and before he could even blurt out a warning, he came all over his shorts and the back of Raihan’s iconic hoodie. 

Raihan followed soon after with a loud moan, finally letting go of his chest as he came. His cum spurted out all over his rival’s pecs and face, coating him in the thick load. Some of it even landed in his long purple hair, which made Raihan blush. As he came, a few more clicks from his rotom-phone were heard, capturing the sight.

Leon smiled, still experiencing the post-orgasm bliss. Bringing his thumb up to his face, he wiped off some of it. He simply licked it off, relishing in his taste. As he did this, he looked Raihan straight in the eyes, smirking.

The gym leader shoved him slightly, huffing. “You trying to make me hard again?” he growled, mock-anger. All Leon could do was chuckle, before getting up off the bed. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” was all he said as he grabbed a towel, walking away out of the room.

And now Raihan was alone. Stripping off his now cum soaked hoodie, he laid back on the bed, looking through his phone. Scrolling down, he looked at the countless photos of Leon, of them both, of his chest. He could only grin, looking back at it all. Arceus give him strength, Leon looked so hot in the pictures. He really wished he could share them with the world. 

Then he got a mischievous idea. 

As the shower ran from the other room, he mass-selected the images he liked the most, going onto his private social media. This one was really only shared with the other gym leaders and a few league staff. He didn’t use it often. It was just used to post more about his personal life without being attacked by rabid fans.  The image only had a simple caption, a few heart emojis, and a dragon emoji. Without any lick of hesitation, he pressed send, sending off the images to the world.

He patiently waited for his rival to come back in, still looking back at the pictures on his feed. He could barely take his eyes off them, taking in every single one of Leon’s details. It was hot. He couldn’t get enough of it, and after a while he just began to get hard again, thinking about it.

Leon fumbled back in, now fully clothed in his pajamas. A towel was strewn across his head, wrapping his long hair up to dry. It took him a moment to notice that Raihan was hard again, and he could only laugh.

“Really? Again?” Leon mocked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “You’re gonna have to wank yourself off in the shower, ‘cause I’m not gonna help you.”

Raihan only rolled his eyes in response, putting his phone down on the side of the bed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever..” He got off, snatching a random towel near the bedside drawer. With a small smirk, he added. “You looked so good in those photos. I’m sure everyone is going to love them.”

And with that, Raihan walked out, a large smirk on his face. At first, he was confused on what Raihan meant, but after thinking about it for a moment...

Leon’s eyes widened as the realization hit him like a brick. He immediately started fumbling up and off the bed in a mad search for his phone, patting all around the covers and sheets for it. Once he had it in his hands, he quickly unlocked it, making a beeline to his social media page.

The first damn post on his feed was him with the load of Raihan’s cum all over his face and chest. Anger and embarrassment flooded inside him as he death gripped his phone. He peered even further down, already taking notice of the amount of likes and comments from other gym leaders. _Oh, he was going to kill Raihan._

“Raihan you bastard!” Leon shrieked.

**Author's Note:**

> everytime i go back and reread this fic and find a typo i die a little inside


End file.
